<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Football Life | Dream x OC - DISCONTINUED by IceyStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703702">Football Life | Dream x OC - DISCONTINUED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyStars/pseuds/IceyStars'>IceyStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, dream - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, No use of y/n, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyStars/pseuds/IceyStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*** DISCONTINUED ***</p><p>Dream x OC Story! :D</p><p>Clay is the quarterback for one of the best college football teams in the state. His nickname is Dream because of his friends, Nick and George. They say he's a "Dream" on the team. Ember on the other hand is a cross country runner, one of the best. When the cross country runners are told to train the football players as a training exercise before everything, the best runner and best player are paired together. Ember and Clay hit it off not so well, as Ember has had some bad experiences with football players in the past, but she trains him nevertheless.</p><p>Days go by, and Ember and her friends end up hanging out with Dream and his gang...</p><p>What will happen now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X Reader - Relationship, dream x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaos Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, guys, I'm going to be completely honest, I don't watch football, barely know how the game works, so I did my best, alright? lol<br/>Uhh- enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>
I picked my way over from the locker room towards where the couch was. She looked up at me. Coach Amelia was... strict, but she appreciated skill when she saw it. She motioned for me to come up to her and I obeyed and walked to her side.</p><p>It was... quite entertaining since I was taller than her. I was the best runner on the team, and everyone knew it. They all took my orders and followed directions. The couch cleared her voice after a moment and then spoke.</p><p>"Greetings my runners, me and the football coach have come up with an interesting training exercise for us all that will last all year. There are 50 of you, and 50 of them, you will each train a player. I will be choosing them, and Ember here can make adjustments because I know she knows you guys a bit more personally than I might. And! Here they come."</p><p>The football players came jogging over toward the group of girl and boy runners. Although most were girls. They stopped and filed into an orderly fashion series of 5 lines. Then one man stepped forward from the rest and held out his hand towards our coach. "You must be Coach Amelia. I'm Clay, the quarterback of the football team. We are all educated on what we are doing and eager to follow through. Shall we begin?"</p><p>The coach just nodded, shaking the man's hand. He was taller than me and the coach, it was quite funny. "That I am. Pleased to meet you, yes, we shall. Each of your team players will be assigned one of my runners and they will help train each other in all physical ways of fitness. I will allow you and Ember, my star runner, to assign the groups. But, you two will be together in this."</p><p>I held back a scowl. I had bad experiences with football quarterbacks... always so cocky and thinking every girl was practically falling at their feet. I just stared at him as he turned his gaze over to me and smiled. "Very well, Ember, would you like to explain one of the runners first and I can choose a player that fits them well?"</p><p>I grumble and just nod, looking at a boy. "This is Toby or Tubbo, he is small, but he has a fast pace and appreciates when others are just the same. He can be a bit shy although."</p><p>"Tommy! Front and center!" Clay called and another young boy came out from the crowd. "Toby, otherwise known as Tubbo is a shy boy, but he is fast, keep pace with him, and don't you fucking dare do anything bad, I'll be watching." I chuckled as the two boys went off to talk.</p><p>We kept going in this manner until only my friends: Layla and Willow were left. Only two boys remained on the football team, and they appeared to be Clay's friends. I eyed Clay, it was his turn to explain his player.</p><p>"George, up here. George is a computer programming genius and just needs someone willing to be patient for a moment with him before he surges forward like a king. He's a nice guy if you get to know him."</p><p>I thought and then noticed George appeared older and then I looked at Willow with a hard stare. "Willow, come on up here love. Be nice to Georgie alright?" She just giggles and then nods before the man and woman walked off to talk, I suppose about training or getting to know each other better.</p><p>"Layla, is my personal friend, can be a bit of a bitch to men if they try too hard, but someone with too much humor might open her up. She's soft on the inside once you get to know her."</p><p>"Damn- that works perfectly for my friend! Nick, come on over here and entertain this Layla person. Let out your inner laughter." He chuckles and I hold back a confused grunt.</p><p>No one remained now, it was me and this Clay person. He looked at me and smiled, "Well, our job is complete, shall we get to know each other new 'trainer?'" He inquired, looking at me with his hands in his jogger's pockets.</p><p>I just look at him for a moment before nodding, "You first." I grunt. Let's see if he's cocky, a bitch, or anything else that fits this stereotype.</p><p>He grins and then nods, "I'm Clay, as you already knew, also known as Dream by my team. I'm the quarterback of the team, 21 years old, never had a real relationship, uhm- hm, what else do you need to know?"</p><p>I couldn't help but just stare at him. He actually didn't sound that bad- no-no! Ember, no. I nod and then speak, "I'm Ember, lead runner of the cross country team, 20 years old, had a small relationship that didn't end well, I'm a major in veterinary sciences and computer programming."</p><p>"Oh shit, really?! Damn- wait, are you that one girl that sits in the back of the class and refuses to do everyone's homework in programming?" He inquired, looking genuinely excited. Then I recognized him. He was in computer programming with me. Fuck.</p><p>"I guess you could put it that way," I say blandly. "Do any other sports?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do a bit of baseball and basketball. How about you?" He says. I keep trying to make myself think that he's just a cocky, annoying bitch that's apart of the football team, but my mind just keeps stealing those thoughts and replacing them with things about his appearance. He had bright green eyes and slightly wavy dirty blonde hair.</p><p>"A bit of softball and volleyball. Nothing much. Anyway, what's your take on what's going to happen in this training before I actually tell you?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose we're going to work up a bit more stamina, which I have to admit, I lack. I'll help you with more arm strength since the football players have to have biceps in order to tackle. What was your plan?"</p><p>"That's actually plain out my plan. What are you? A mind reader?" I say, opening up a bit. <i>Why the fuck am I being like this?!</i> I think to myself as he chuckles. "We do daily runs and built speed up later. For now, just 12-minute miles."</p><p>"And we'll probably just end up doing normal football physical strength exercises. Sounds good. When do you want to start? I'm free pretty much all week except during our classes of course." He says in a genuine way. My mind, on the other hand, cannot comprehend how he is not like your stereotypical quarterback.</p><p>"If you want- um- we could start now? Rock, paper, scissors to see who's training first?" I suggest.</p><p>He just chuckles and nods in agreement and holds out his hand. In the end, he won, meaning I'm going to have to deal with sore arms tomorrow. Damn it. He smiles, "We'll see where you are, alright? Do you know how many push-ups on average you can do?"</p><p>"Um... like... 5 and I start dying?" I say.</p><p>"Well, that's better than most, Ember." He says winking. "Us football players normally have to do about a hundred in a row. And, how about situps?"</p><p>"Um- I don't exactly do sit-ups... haha. Sounds like more pain where it doesn't need to be."</p><p>He just chuckles, "Alright, well, let's start with pushups, try like 10 or something, I'll do them with you." Clay says, leaning down onto the ground after pulling up his sleeves. Underneath those sleeves, was large, well-defined muscles. "Do you care if I take off my shirt, or is that a bit too weird for this first time? Most of the guys don't mind, but you're not apart of 'the guys.'"</p><p>I widen my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Uh- y-yeah sure I don't mind," I say, cringing at my own stutter. He smiles and then pulls off his shirt, and beneath were more muscles. An 8 pack. What the fuck. I think immediately and then lean down onto the ground myself in a push-up position.</p><p>"Aw good, you actually know how to properly do them, alright, now! 1!" We both push up off the ground, my arms instantly protesting at the new usage. "2!" He says again. This continues until we reach ten, and by then, I'm half dead and he looks as if he's only lifted a finger. At least this won't be the case in running, I'll be up here running my usual 7-minute miles and he'll be stuck at 10.</p><p>Clay smiles as he sees me on the ground panting. "Up for 10 situps?" And I just groan and nod, laying on my back. When we're done with those, my arms and middle are sore, but my legs? Begging for usage.</p><p>"Please, please, please tell me we're done," I say panting. "My arms and stomach do not deserve this suffering."</p><p>"It's not that bad," He says, clearly perfectly fine. "I bet I'll be the same after whatever running we do. Need more rest, or...?" Clay inquires.</p><p>I just lay there for a moment, lost in my thoughts. Clay, my friends, life in general... and the fact how Clay isn't anything like a normal football player. Like, come on! I look at him as he speaks and then just nod, getting onto my feet, "Prepare for pain." I say in a challenging tone.</p><p>He just laughs and then nods, putting his shirt back on. "How fast we going to go?"</p><p>"As fast as you want, then we'll work from there. 3 miles, now let's go, I got a path in my mind." I say as I stretch for a moment before looking at him. He just smiles and nods, then starts off at an average jog.</p><p>I do it beside him, my guess, it was about an 11-minute mile, 4 minutes slower than my average pace. "How's this?" He breathes out. "Oh god- cramp, cramp, cramp, cramp..." </p><p>I just laugh, "It's good, but try and take deep breathes even while running, it should delude the cramp after a minute or so." The run continues in this manner, but the last mile, we just walk fast because Clay was purely dying. "So why does your team call you 'Dream?'" I ask, curious.</p><p>"Oh- well, I didn't choose it, Nick did, because apparently, I'm a dream from heaven, not really, I just train." HOW CAN HE BE SO MODEST?!</p><p>"Oh, cool," I say blandly. My mind wanders elsewhere.</p><p><span class="u">Clay/Dream POV</span><br/>
Damn, she was hot. Ember had features that no other girl had. She didn't seem to realize, but I was blushing so hard right now. Every word she said made me fall harder. She had beautiful bright blue eyes, with the most soft-looking brown hair... god I was falling, and falling hard. I couldn't even pull back.</p><p>As we finished the run and I went home to my roost I shared with George and Nick, I let out a heavy sigh and lay on the couch, each of the boys comes home and pretty much does the same until George, always being that guy, asks, "So- how'd it go for you two?"</p><p>Sapnap answered first, "Oh my god that woman is a bitch indeed, but my dirty humor finally worked. I literally died on the run she took me on though, but she died at the arm and stomach exercises."</p><p>"Haha, same Sapnap. Ember seems... well... how do I put this without seeming like a simp?" I say, holding back a chuckle. We both call Sapnap, well, Sapnap, because it's panda backwords but with a P instead of a D. Although, Nick seemed to like it.</p><p>George bursts out laughing. "Come on bro, just tell us!"</p><p>"YEAH DREAM!"</p><p>"Alright, alright fine... let's just say she's hot, and literally I can't get her off my mind? I SWEAR IF YOU SAY SOMETHING TO HER I WILL MURDER YOU IN PRACTICE!" I yell louder than probably needed and they just chuckle and hold up their hands.</p><p>George answers, "Well, you're not lying. You've fallen haven't you dude?"</p><p>"Erm... I'm not answering that." I say sternly to which Sapnap was just thrown into a fit of giggles.</p><p>After the whole conversation, we each went to our respective rooms, snores could be heard from the others, but not mine, I was wide awake wondering what would happen tomorrow. The training was after my computer programming class. I started to wonder why Ember was so... unfriendly at first. I'm pretty sure I was a nice guy. <i>Maybe it was something to do with her previous relationship?</i> I wondered to myself. That seemed like the most likely cause of it.</p><p>My mind wandered even farther that night, until finally, around 10 pm, I fell asleep. It was a miracle I still had a good sleep schedule these days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Programming Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Clay POV</span>
</p><p>I got up the next morning feeling refreshed, much more refreshed than I usually do. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I ate some cereal and called to the boys, "See you tonight!" Then I headed out with my giant backpack. It included my two computers, any electronics I'll need, note-taking supplies, and anything else. The boys all had classes in the afternoon, lucky.</p><p>As soon as I entered the class, I knew I was slightly early. Ember sat in the back of the room like normal while very few people sat elsewhere. One of the popular cheerleaders waved me over but I just sneered. Everyone knew she just wanted to be with me because I was the 'quarterback' of the team. Apparently for some reason that made me better than everyone else on the team.</p><p>I looked over where Ember sat and contemplated whether to sit there. I just sighed and then went over there, sitting at the desk two away from her. She glances over but is clearly in tune with whatever she was working on. I pull out my own computer and review the basics of Java, Python, and some other code languages I knew. Soon the teacher called to order to the classroom and started to ask all the usual things. We were all pretty much just practicing our own coding, learning our own languages, with the teacher just there to supervise us and make sure we weren't hacking into the school files or something like that.</p><p>I carefully take a quick glance toward Ember's direction but continue typing on my computer. It appears Ember is just doing some advanced Java things. <i>That's cool.</i> I thought to myself as I look at my own computer screen. Suddenly the teacher does something no one wanted her to do.</p><p>"Everyone! I need grades besides participation, therefore, we will be doing a partner project. 1 girl with 1 boy, you will work together to create something using one code language. I will assign partners to keep you from creating chaos."</p><p>She started pointing out partners until finally, she called my name. "Clay! You will be partnered with Ember! I'm sure you two can figure out something interesting and elaborate to do with your guys' high-quality skills!"</p><p>Ember appears to be holding back some sort of emotion and I'm just left in pure confusion. Why are Ember and I being paired together in so many classes? I didn't know, but I kind of liked it. I didn't exactly know why though.</p><p><i>Why do I enjoy her company so much?</i> I ask myself. I knew a lot of girls tried to 'get' with me,' but I refused and rejected every single one of them, but I had never encountered the feeling I felt towards Ember... I didn't know why. </p><p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>I held back many types of angry emotions toward the teacher. Why must I be paired with Clay here too? When the teacher was finished, she gave us each a set of requirements for whatever we made, it could be a type of mod or addition to a game, a robotic design with elaborate code, or something else. The teacher dismissed us to go anywhere on the campus to work. Clay and I walked subconsciously towards the same area we were supposed to be working in athletics in.</p><p>"So... I was thinking maybe we could do a mod of a game? Do you play any popular games?" He asked as we settled down, pulling out our individual computers. We sat against a large oak tree under the protective shade of it.</p><p>"I guess I play Minecraft, it's just Java," I answer without lifting my head from my computer screen. I moved the mouse over towards my Java testing program and clicked on it, preparing my fingers to type.</p><p>"Wait, you play Minecraft too?! Damn- well there we go, I code my own server plugins on there." He replies after a moment, clearly a bit more excited now. I had no clue why. "Maybe we should play together..." He trails off.</p><p>I just nod in agreement before asking, "What kind of thing do you want to do in the game? A new block, an interesting mob- or a new movement. Also, sure, but not right now."</p><p>"Hmm..." His face shows that he is thinking just as I am. "How about a new movement or game mechanic? Like- a new black hole thingy or a speed rising, jump rising, or a thing where you can do something interesting. I don't exactly feel like doing all the work for a new block or mob." He suggests. It actually sounds like a legit idea.</p><p>"Same," I agree. "How about flying?" I can feel my body becoming tenser, but I didn't know why and simply disregarded it.</p><p>"That's not such a bad idea actually- flying all the time would definitely make the game hard. Perhaps we could record something for presentation?" He exclaims, clearly much more excited than I am.</p><p>I really didn't want to actually do any of this, I just wanted to continue practicing my advanced Java, but oh well, the stupid teacher decides that we need a partner project. I hated having to put part of my grade on the line for someone else to hold up. It made me feel as if I had no control and if I said something was bad, then it would not end well.</p><p>I just nod, "That sounds good," I agree after a moment of hesitation. "But it can't be like just pure superman flying, maybe something like constant Elytra, but you can still put on a chest plate?" I offer.</p><p>He nods in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want to work together to put up some basic code or want to work on different parts and then double-check each other?" He asks, clearly wanting to come up with the best course of action.</p><p>"I think different parts because we can get it done quicker. We have 2 weeks to get this done."</p><p>"2 weeks? Wait really?! Our teacher gave us too much time, but yet I agree. I can work on making the elytra always be on, but you can still put on a chest plate and maybe you can work on how it will actually be we are constantly flying?" I actually personally think 2 weeks is too short of time. I was really bad at feeling not stressed on projects even if I finish early.</p><p>"Sure," I say and then turn to my computer screen, trying desperately to make my limbs not shake. But apparently, I fail quite badly as my leg starts going jittery like it always does when I'm anxious or nervous.</p><p>Clay raises a brow before asking, "You alright?" To which I just try to nod, but the social interaction just sends my brain into more of a panic mode. The plus sides of being an introvert with severe anxiety right? He let out a huff, "You can tell me, I promise I'm not scary."</p><p>To which I just feel like laughing, but am too uptight to even think about something like that. "I'm- alright. Fine, I can't fucking get a lie past you. God, I'm just being my normal severe anxiety introvert, nothing to worry about. I get like this." I say, trying to make him stop whatever he was doing, but I couldn't because his next move is to reply.</p><p>"You have severe anxiety?" Clay inquires, tilting his head, looking away from his computer screen.</p><p>I just huff and nod, "Yeah, " I say, "No, I'm not having an anxiety attack right now, just- nerves. I kinda do this at the beginning of any project."</p><p>"Anything I do can do to help?" He asks, actually sounding genuine. I just sigh and shake my head as my leg continues to jitter about. He scoots a bit closer, probably thinking I didn't notice and his foot moves to rest against my own, preventing it from moving. I just let out a heavy sigh and attempt to focus.</p><p>After about an hour, the class is technically over and I'm losing my mind. "Oh my gosh, okay, I'm done with this before I actually lose my mind," I say and he just lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Same here Ember, say, want to start working? Or do you like to have veterinary things to do? Also, are you sure you're alright after that anxiety?"</p><p>I shake my head, "I only have veterinary studies on Wednesday and Thursday and it's before this class so yeah, no I don't have work. I'm perfectly fine I guess- just might go have the panic attack at home instead anyway, we're going on the run first, my arms are still sore, let's stretch shall we?" I say as I put my computer away.</p><p>He nods, probably wanting to comment more on my anxiety, but instead putting away his own things before stretching out his legs and I soon am doing the same thing as him. We go running, complete silence though, then he asks in the last half mile, "How fast do you usually run?"</p><p>"Oh, you want to see how much you're slowing me down, don't you? Sure." I say and then burst out in pure speed and stamina into my normal pace. Clay is left far behind me until I finally stop when I finish the half-mile. He arrives gasping for air.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, how do you go so fast so long without dying?"</p><p>"Practice Clay. Practice. I normally run 7-minute miles and you're running 4 minutes slower than me."</p><p>"Bro- wait really?! Gosh- well, I guess it's time for things I'm good at!"</p><p>We do his exercises, nothing much, but my arms and stomach are purely sore after that, I guess in a few days it will begin to become easier. I look at him as we prepare to leave, each of us with our backpacks on our shoulders. I smile shyly. Why do I feel this way towards him? I feel my cheeks heat up again before turning away and walking off before he could notice.</p><p>If he noticed I blushed- oh god it wouldn't be good, I'd probably just turn into one of the other girls in the university trying to hit on him. My anxiety was through the roof. I let out a sigh, I knew what I felt to him and I couldn't deny it any longer. I walked through the door and decided immediately I needed to talk to someone about it. <i>Willow,</i> I decided quickly. She's older than me and has more relationship experience than me. I'll talk to her later I decide quickly.</p><p>After coming into the house, I run to my room, just thinking about Clay was getting my nerves up. I breathe heavily as I lay on the bed, then a phone call interrupts my panic session. The person calling was Clay. <i>Oh fuck I forgot I gave him my number because we're partners in everything-</i></p><p>I try to calm myself in a split moment and then accept the call and a concerned voice calls through as soon as my heavy, irregular breathing pattern hits the phone. "Are you alright Ember?"</p><p>I just gulp and reply, "Y-yeah? J-just h-having my daily p-panic s-s-session." I feel tears on the edge of my eyelids as I try to hold them down.</p><p>"Oh my gosh- Ember! You can tell me these things, are you okay?"</p><p>"F-f-fine... Just t-trying to s-stop c-c-crying in f-front of p-people... y-you know?" I say trying to put on a smile but failing badly.</p><p>"It's alright if you cry Ember, no one can judge you, everyone does it. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, clearly wanting and trying to help.</p><p>My mind can only focus on the fact I was on a call with Clay and I was literally having the end of a panic attack on it. I let out a heavy sigh and just reply, "N-not really... I-I'm j-just thinking about l-life, f-future, all that g-good stuff."</p><p>The next words that come out of his mouth have a very strong meaning to me. "Ember, you can't do anything about the future, think about now, think about what's happening now, not what's happening tomorrow. Can you do that for me Ember?"</p><p>I'm left in a close to crying mess before I just sigh and mutter softer than a mouse's footsteps, "Yeah..." The call goes silent after, each of us in our own worlds.</p><p>"Thank you, Clay, so much..." I say and then sigh, letting out the stress of the day with it.</p><p>"No problem Ember, just call me whenever, I don't care, if I'm in the middle of a class and you're having a panic attack, call me and I'll make the dumbest excuse to the professor." He says, "Are you going to go?"</p><p>"Yeah... I was going to just go talk to my friend about something, and no, you aren't allowed to know."</p><p>He just laughs and then mutters a goodbye, leaving me in shambles. How could someone be so nice?! It didn't seem possible, and yet it was. I walked into the other room with puffy red eyes and Willow is on her bed, looks up after one second and the next thing I know is that I'm being wrapped in a bear hug and pulled into the bed.</p><p>"Are you alright Ember? What's wrong love?" No, Willow isn't my girlfriend, just an extremely good friend.</p><p>"I'm alright, just got done with a panic session, like normal, but Clay helped a bit. That's what I wanted to talk about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2289 Words<br/>(fucking hell dude how did i write so much-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Crush Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>
Willow raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Hmm? What about him, lovely?" She rubbed my back in a calming matter just like she does after my panic scenes. She's just such a great help to me. I just choke on my words, trying to find my courage again.</p><p>"H-How do you k-know if you l-like someone?" I ask, trying to be discreet, but I think Willow could already see through me. She's just known me for too long.</p><p>She just chuckles in response, "Does my lovely Ember have a crush? Well, I already know the answer to that. He's a good guy Ember, but first, you have to become number one on his list of girls. It doesn't take much since you're already partnered with him in everything, are you alright?"</p><p>I just silently nod and lean against her. Homies for life am I right? "Yeah... thanks, Willow... I'm going to go find some dinner, alright? Thanks for the help." She pats me once softly on the back and then nods.</p><p>"Alright, it's no problem Ember, you aren't alone in life, and never will be with me around." Then she winks and goes back to whatever she was doing before and I walk out, downstairs to find myself some dinner.</p><p><span class="u">Clay POV</span><br/>
I reached home after Ember ran away, I had kind of wanted to hang out with her longer, but I couldn't find the courage to ask. As I entered the house, Nick is cooking dinner while George vibes on the couch watching TV. George looks up as I close the door behind me, "How'd it go? I heard you're partnered with Ember in yet another class." I just chuckle slowly.</p><p>"Ah, it's alright, I think Ember has something on her mind, something big. Called her on the way home and she was at the end of some sort of anxiety attack."</p><p>Nick raises a brow from where he is behind the counter. "She has anxiety?" He asked even though he probably heard me loud and clear.</p><p>I nod again, "Yeah."</p><p>George is the next to speak, "Well there's your ticket into her heart if you want it. Just help her out there, but don't be overbearing, trust me, I know."</p><p>I just laugh, George had lost a couple of girls to be too overbearing on some sort of something that lowers them down, so he could definitely tell me that. "Yeah, got it. Help her out when she needs it, not when she doesn't." I settle down and put away my things in my room after the conversation, laying on my bed, awake with thought. Dinner would be ready in around 30 minutes, but my thoughts could wander for that time.</p><p>I started to wonder back to why Ember might have run away, I didn't feel the slightest bit offended now that I knew she actually went home and had an anxiety attack. I wonder what she was anxious about and how I could make it better. She seemed alright about the project now that we started working on it. I did notice a slight bit of red coming up on her cheeks when she went away, I had also felt myself blush before she went. Ember was a very unique personality. She tries to act tough, and as if nothing in the world could bear down on her, but in reality, she's a kind and compassionate, hilarious, and sensitive soul. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it wouldn't work on me.</p><p>I thought some more, until finally deciding to hop on Minecraft. Immediately I chose Hypixel, ironically, I actually have the IGN 'Dream' on the game. I start to practice a bit of parkour, PVP, and other things. I was quite good at the game, to say the least. My friends were as well. Suddenly Nick called us for dinner and I lost my train of thought, shaking my head before running downstairs.</p><p>
  <i>The next day...</i>
</p><p>The next day was my one and only chill day. I had no classes, although I did have 2 football practices today, it wasn't much. The first one we would actually be working on plays for future seasons and the second was everyone's cross country physical training. I got up after a moment, made myself look presentable in my football outfit before running downstairs towards the boys who appeared to be waiting on me. I winked and we set out.</p><p>As soon as we got towards the field and climbed out of the car, I noticed the cross country meeting was happening right now as well. I winked as I saw Ember glance in my way for a split second before talking to the meet again. I smiled and then went to practice.</p><p>After practice, I was a bit sore, but not by much, the team was able to come up with some very unique plays for the next season we actually play in, but they all seem discouraged by the training with the cross country people. I call them over once more and speak, "Alright guys, I know you really don't like the cross country training, but we can pull through this, alright? We're a team and we're going to stay one. This training will be useful in the future, think about it, sprinting all around the field and not even losing your breath? Think about what you'll be able to do afterward and then strive for that to happen. Make a goal, and keep with it just like we go here, alright guys? Pull through for the team, not for yourself! Alligators together!" They all seem a bit more cheery afterward.</p><p>I sit under a tree on a bench, just doing a bit more work, a bit of coding, overall just making sure my academics were top priority. I stayed right here the whole time. After a quick wash down in the lockers, I wasn't even smelly a bit.</p><p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>
The meet was almost over, the whole team was in their last mile. I pulled ahead of everyone like usual, but Willow actually wasn't that far behind. I slowed a bit to talk to her, "So, how bad is football training?" I ask, trying to make some small talk.</p><p>She responds after a moment, "My arms are pure jelly. I think George is going to make me do like 20 push-ups this time instead of 10. At least I can make him run faster today as well. I would make him do my usual 5 miles like our meets, but I think that might just kill him." She laughs through her labored breathing.</p><p>I laugh as well, "Same."</p><p>After the meet, everyone is resting or stretching out some more to prevent any soreness from coming in. I call them over, "Go to football training today and show them your best work, just like you do to me. You're all amazing, show them, prove to them you are." They all smile warmly and then the meet is over as everyone gathers their things and leaves. I run home to take a quick shower and when I come out, Willow hops in.</p><p>I work a bit on things before it's 3 pm and time to meet Clay. My stomach flutters, but I try to hold still, taking deep breaths to calm myself before I went crazy. I can already feel my cheeks heating up before I even meet him. It's just a simple crush, right? Then why do I want to kiss him?</p><p>I walk toward the tree we meet at and I see him already there, stretching to prepare. I lay down my backpack silently and then lunge at his back playfully and he jerks around and actually looks terrified. "HAH! Got you!" I say triumphantly. He breaks off into a laughing wheeze, it sounds like a kettle squealing!</p><p>I break off into my own fit of laughter until finally, after a few times, we calm ourselves. "Oh my gosh you got me so good Ember, how could you give me a heart attack like that?!"</p><p>I hold back another laugh before speaking, "That's a good thing, Clay, everyone needs something to terrify them sometimes."</p><p>"Mmm... I'm going to get you back, no doubt. Anyway, wanna start or what?"</p><p>The training passes by like nothing and I'm actually able to complete the football side semi-fast, must better than before. When we're done, we face each other, I wave and he holds out a hand and grabs my shoulder just as I'm about to walk away. "Ember, wait, I wanted to ask, do you and your friends want to hang out with me and the boys over the break next week?"</p><p>Oh right, the break. Fall break to be exact. "What do you plan on doing?" I inquire, turning back, liking the feeling of Clay's hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"We were just going to stay around here, you know? Just gonna go swimming in the lake, maybe go and get a couple drinks for home, movie nights, you know, the good stuff, and also, just I guess warning, you are definitely going to have an fucked up sleep schedule afterward."</p><p>I just laugh at that, "Well, darn. I'll have to talk to the girls about it, but I'd love to!" I say smiling. Time to hang out with Clay? YES!</p><p>"If they say no, you could always just come, we promise we ain't no weirdos." He says clearly happy I agreed.</p><p>"I might do that, they seem pretty cool," I reply and his smile goes even wider. "Anyway, see you tomorrow for training?"</p><p>He smiles warmly and nods, waving his hand as I walk away. As soon as I'm out of his line of sight, I let out the biggest sigh ever, relief washed over me as I realized nobody was watching me. Being introverted can suck at times. I was so drained. I walked back into the house and saw all the girls sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, can I ask you all something?"</p><p>They all turn their heads towards me and nod. "Clay just invited us all to hang out with his friends over the break, just around here, so like swimming, movies, all that good stuff. You girls wanna come with me?"</p><p>Willow just smirks at me and Aurora speaks, "I'm sorry Ember! I've got to go visit my family, but you guys can have fun!" The other two girls, Layla and Willow nod.</p><p>"I'll come," Layla says and Willow repeats the phrase of agreement. I smile warmly.</p><p>"I'll text Clay!" I say happily and run upstairs. No anxiety today! I pull out my phone and then pull up Clay's contact.</p><p><b>Me:</b> Hey Clay! Aurora can't come, but everyone else can come! Layla and Willow :)<br/>
<b>Clay:</b> Great to hear! Me and the boys were thinking of sending it off on Saturday by just going swimming in the lake, you in for it?<br/>
<b>Me:</b> Yep! 100%<br/>
<b>Clay:</b> Cool, see you girls there :)</p><p>I held back a squeal and ran downstairs again, towards Willow and Layla. "Swimming on Saturday! You guys excited?"</p><p>Layla smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Is Nick going to be there?" She sounds a bit too hopeful for that.</p><p>I smirk at Willow and then nod. Willow lets out a laugh, "You two- are so hilarious. Just accept it. I'll admit it. George is cute." She smirks at us both as if prompting us to speak.</p><p>I gasp dramatically and then just break off with a laugh, "Fine- Clay is pretty cool..." I couldn't keep secrets from the girls, it's completely impossible. They would learn or notice eventually.</p><p>Layla stares at us both before groaning, "FINE! I have a stupid crush on Nick, but you have to admit he's a good one!" We all can't hold back our laughs as we realized we just all confessed. We stared at each other for a moment then blushed, turning our heads away until finally, I spoke up.</p><p>"Can we make a deal?" I ask, looking at the two girls, "No embarrassing each other or mentioning this to them, although, if the moment permits, give someone a push or something?"</p><p>They both nod in agreement letting out little chuckles. This break was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2053 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Accidental Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally have never drowned before or witnessed it (probably a good thing lmao), so sorry if this is inaccurate lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Clay POV</span><br/>It was finally the day. Saturday. Ember and I were working hard to complete our code project, and so far it was more than halfway done. All we had to do was pretty much try it out and fix any issues we were having. I let out a sigh as I came downstairs and ate some cereal. George and</p><p>Nick came down later and smiled as they saw me. Nick spoke with a hoarse morning voice, "Hey bro, good mornin'."</p><p>"Mornin','' I reply, putting my bowl in the dishwasher. After a moment, I texted Ember, hesitating after every sentence I finished.</p><p><b>Clay:</b> Hey, sorry if I wake you, but me and boys plan to head over to the lake around 11 if you gals wanna meet us :)<br/><b>Ember:</b> Wake me up? No, I've been awake for 3 hours, we'll see you there!<br/><b>Clay:</b> Cool!</p><p>I let out a heavy sigh of relief to know I didn't wake her up. Me and the boys got ready and it was almost 10:45 when we were all ready. I looked at them all and spoke, "Ready?"</p><p>George nodded, "Yep! You guys gonna go shirtless right? I'm not the only one?"</p><p>Nick just laughed, "Who do you think we are? George, we're football players, of course, we're going shirtless in front of girls!" (*laughs hysterically*)</p><p>I just chuckle and then walk outside with the boys following right behind as I settle myself into the driver's seat of a car. We drive for a bit until hitting a dirt road and then the lake beyond. It was a perfectly clean lake with not too bad of a bottom to stand on. We climbed out of the car, and set up on the chairs beside the lake, setting down the snacks we brought and claiming chairs with our towels. It was not 5 minutes later that another car pulled into the area. 3 girls climbed out.</p><p>Ember, Willow, and Layla. I smiled warmly as they walked over to us.</p><p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>I spotted Clay and the rest of the boys already set up and we three girls made our way over. We all wore 2 piece swimsuits under our cover-ups. We greeted the boys before setting down our own things. Layla seemed extremely happy at the sight of Nick. Willow seemed chill and within me, was a whirlwind of emotions. I held down the anxiety though, desperately wanting it to go away.</p><p>Clay smiled now that everyone was here and then finally gave the word."You guys ready to get in the water or what?!" The water would be colder, but living in Florida had its pluses.</p><p>George nodded enthusiastically and then walked to the edge of a pier that went out into the water before looking back at Willow with a smirk and jumping right in. We all laughed as he came up sputtering for air. Nick and Layla hopped in after a moment, then Willow. I looked at Clay and then smiled, "On 3?"</p><p>He nods and then leans down, his biceps showing on his arms. He had a toned stomach as well. I smirked and leaned down on my own muscled legs and counted down, "3.... 2.... 1... GO!" I leaped into the water just as Clay did. We came up for air and saw the smirking face of our friends. I just chuckle nervously and glare at Layla and Willow. They just laugh harder. I covered my face and then just kicked my legs to swim.</p><p>Clay is just in his signature kettle wheezing laugh. I was already trying my best not to blush from his muscles, and yet I still did. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. I held my nose and dived under the water to hide it. It was completely dark under the water, but at least I was alone. I reach my feet towards the bottom in preparation to swim upwards, but instead, I'm caught on something, I try to wrench my foot away, but it's caught and I realize how much danger I'm in.</p><p>I open my mouth for a moment and bubbles streamed from it. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't get free. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, and just when I thought I would let go, I'm wrenched up towards the surface and toward the shore. My eyes are closed and I'm too weak to even struggle to breathe. I lay weakly against the now solid ground and open my mouth weakly.</p><p>"Ember, Ember, Ember! Breathe you fool!" I can hear Willow saying. I feel my body involuntarily cough and breath. Liquid came up from my throat and I rolled over, letting it run out of my mouth as I groan.</p><p>Then I hear Clay's concerned voice, "Ember? Please tell me your alright-" I can then feel strong hands patting the back of my back. I cough up more water until I'm able to breathe in actual air properly. Then I groan again at the pressure in my chest before speaking weakly.</p><p>"I-I'll be alright- but fucking hell that hurts-" I mumble and then cough again, moving my legs up to my chest. I feel like a nuisance, but I couldn't help it. "C-Can you pat my back again- it-it helps.." I trail off and that same strong hand comes down on my back, patting it softly as I coughed up more water.</p><p>The realization hit me harder than the actual injury I might have sustained. I almost drowned. I just about drowned. Drowned. I still couldn't believe it, someone had rescued me. My foot started to hurt slightly, probably from being wrenched away from whatever it had been caught on too hard. I coughed again as the pressure against my chest lightened slightly and then I breathed out heavily. I felt like I was in shock like I was away from the world, but I couldn't be, I was still latched in place in my broken body.</p><p>Clay's voice spoke up again and the other people seemed to be sitting not to far away, "You going to be alright Ember?" I just let out another heavy breath and breathed in again as my lungs attempted to recover.</p><p>"Y-Yeah? I mean I think so- ah fuck, my ankle and chest hurt the most- anything else injured besides those?" It was a pretty stupid thing I did there, I could have just ruined my whole cross country career if my ankle doesn't heal properly.</p><p>"I don't think so, I mean you have a few scratches, but no, I think you may have sprained your ankle when I pulled you up," Clay replied and George confirmed it with a grunt. Wait wait wait wait, WAIT! It was Clay who rescued me? Gosh- this became even more embarrassing. I just wanted to hide, hideaway, and never return. So, I went under the water after getting embarrassed, caught my foot caught on something, and then Clay rescued me right before I could drown? It wasn't I didn't want to be rescued, but still... I couldn't even explain it.</p><p>"Try and take deeper breaths, it should stop the pressure against your lungs," Nick instructed and I obeyed. I heard Clay and Nick having a conversation.</p><p>"Will she really be alright Nick?" Clay asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she should be, she wouldn't have been if she didn't open her mouth and breathe when we pulled her out. Gosh, having lifeguard experience came in clutch."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I'll have to consider it." I heard Clay joke.</p><p>Nick replied with a chuckle, "I mean you could, but that means I'd probably be your trainer."</p><p>"Hah! Quarterback pro turned rookie? Never." I could tell that he was desperately trying to cheer himself up in the situation. I coughed again and in an instant, he was at my side again.</p><p>I take a struggled breath before speaking, "Can-Can you help me sit up?" I ask, struggling to sit up properly instead of laying on the ground.</p><p>Clay immediately held me up when I turned my body upward. I could actually breathe more properly now. I just breathed out for a moment and then in. It continued in this manner until I just let out a heavy sigh of relief as the pressure against my chest disappeared. "I-I think I'm alright now," I say, trying to move my legs to stand up properly, but my ankle hit my other leg and I bit back a sharp gasp of pain. I reached down carefully with my hands to feel my injury. I could still move my toes, so it wasn't broken.</p><p>It was still potentially fractured, sprained, or torn. Much more carefully now, I stood up and Clay helped me, holding me up when I reached my feet, holding my injured ankle above the ground.</p><p>"Might have to go to the doctor for that one," I muttered to myself before leaning against Clay thankfully. "I'm sorry for messing up everyone's fun-" I was cut off by Clay.</p><p>"Ember, you can't control when you drown, don't say sorry." Each of the others nods in agreement and Willow walks forward.</p><p>"We'll take her home, Layla, give the guys our phone numbers so they can stay updated, make a group chat or something," Willow said, taking me from Clay. I leaned on my other ankle more, just trying not to put any weight on my other injured one.</p><p>I walked toward the car with the help of my friends and then we drove home, me cringing in pain at almost every bump and crack. Layla speaks of her plan, "We'll take her to the university health center to check her out and make sure. Yeah?" She inquired of Willow who was driving.</p><p>"That's what I was already doing. Let's just hope that she isn't permanently injured."<br/>Soon enough, we arrived at the health center and I was walked in. A doctor immediately took me towards the back, asking me what was wrong, I told him of the accident, and he examined my foot until finally coming to a conclusion.</p><p>"I believe you just have a serious sprain. It should heal up on its own perfectly fine within the week, no strenuous activities, and try to hold off on walking if you can." I just nodded and was given some crutches and my ankle was wrapped firmly. I limped out towards my friends and smiled.</p><p>"Just a sprain," I said blandly and they let out sighs of relief. Then I spotted my phone turning on in Layla's pocket and I raised a brow, swiftly stealing it. She let out a chuckle as I checked the notification. It was a group chat, full of Clay's concerned messages, George's and Nick's messages as well. Layla and Willow were in it as well.</p><p>I started typing a reply to one message from Clay that said: Tell me when Ember is out alright? Do you guys know what will happen with her ankle?</p><p><b>Me:</b> Hey guys, I'm alright, just a serious sprain that'll clear up fine in a week or so, but I'm probably stuck doing boring things with crutches and a giant fucking thing around my ankle.<br/><b>Clay:</b> OH GOD thank goodness you're alright, that's good that ur not injured, do u guys still wanna like watch a movie or something? i was thinking something scary<br/><b>George:</b> im right next to u, but yeah sure, I CALL SITTING NEXT TO W<br/><b>Clay:</b> w??<br/><b>George:</b> willow idiot<br/><b>Nick:</b> then i get layla and u get ember clay<br/><b>Clay:</b> deal<br/><b>Me:</b> super confused, but sure, when?<br/><b>Clay:</b> if u guys wanted to, we can do it tonight, but that's only if you're up for it ember!!<br/><b>Me:</b> of course I am, lets do dis<br/><b>Layla:</b> hEY im in<br/><b>Willow:</b> sure, BUT EMBER GET OFF UR FUCKING PHONE RN<br/><b>Me:</b> fineeeeeeeee</p><p>I laughed at them, glaring at Willow for a moment before slumping against my seat. "Showers then to the boys' house?" I suggest. The girls agree and we do just that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2009 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Movie Night Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After indulging in some self-care in the shower, mostly limping or trying to hold my stupid ankle off the ground. When I was done, and this was after many, many grunts of pure rage, I was ready. I was dressed in a simple hoodie, it was baggy enough to be comfortable but still, outline my figure.</p><p>I came over to where the girls were waiting and grunted, "Ready, but this stupid fucking ankle hurts." I say as I limp over to where I left my crutches beside the door. I never really was one to use things or do things the doctors told me, I just liked being a rebel which apparently isn't normally a good trait.</p><p>Willow chuckles in response and Layla says, "Of course it does, do you want pain meds or something before we go?" I shake my head, I'll be fine, right?</p><p>The two girls just roll their eyes and then we all carefully climb into the car, and I slide my crutches to the side while Willow and Layla hop into the front. Layla in shotgun and Willow driving. Soon we're off and driving on the road.</p><p>Once we arrive, the two girls take off towards the door while I'm left struggling with my crutches and trying to get out of the car without jacking up my ankle again. Then I feel strong hands helping me and my breathing hitches for a moment as I turn my head to see the one and only Clay. "You alright there princess?"</p><p>My cheeks flush red instantly, what's up with the new nickname? I had to admit I liked it, but every time I hear it, I know I'm going to get flustered. "Yeah, just struggling as per usual. Stupid fucking ankle." I curse, grabbing the final crutch and placing it firmly in my armpit.</p><p>Clay smiles warmly and then leads the way inside, while I still struggle like a blackbird chick fallen from its nest. He keeps a hand on my shoulder though, which I have to admit, calmed me slightly. I took a deep breath and then entered the housing.</p><p>It was a nice casual place to live, maybe a bit chaotic, but cozy enough for some random university students. I spotted Willow and Layla claiming places on the couch beside the boys who each had their own bowl of popcorn. Clay grabbed his own and then smiled, "Come on Ember, there are only two spaces left."</p><p>I just giggle slightly and then hobble my way over, setting down my crutches and then limping my way over on one foot towards Clay who grabbed either side of my waist, causing me to blush even harder, he helped me to sit down beside him. Then Nick turned on the TV, with the little Layla sitting right beside him.</p><p>Everyone in the house seemed content with where they were at that moment. They all seemed to enjoy the other's company, although one person (the person they were sitting next to) more than anyone else.</p><p>Suddenly the sounds of a movie start playing and I direct my gaze towards the TV. It was It. Of course, it was <i>It.</i></p><p>A growing pain started to come up from my ankle and I internally regretted saying no to pain medicines. I tried to stop myself from groaning from the pain but initially failed as I look down at my injured ankle. I let out a sigh, trying to ignore it the best I can, but soon enough, it's the first jumpscare in the movie.</p><p>I yelp from the sight of it and hit my ankle subconsciously against the table and I groan internally. Clay notices my discomfort and then down at my ankle and he pats my shoulder. "Come on Ember, we have pain meds." Willow looks over at me with a smirk and I just cringe inwardly and then nod at Clay. I really didn't want to trouble him... but it doesn't look as if I can get out of this one.</p><p>He smiles and carefully helps me stand up and hobble over toward the kitchen. Clay pulls out a pill container from a cabinet and proceeds to hand me a glass of water as well. I quickly swallow the pills and smile at Clay. "Thank Clay, shoulda taken them while I had a chance at home... Sorry to be such a bothersome with this ankle."</p><p>He shakes his head, "No Ember, you aren't even close to being bothersome. If anything, it's just the lake that was bothersome. Grabbed you and just didn't want to let go did it?" He chuckles quietly. I let out a little giggle of my own, trying to be cheerful.</p><p>Clay led me back over toward the couch, but when we sat down, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder's keeping me close. I did feel weird, but I couldn't exactly stop it. Another jumpscare went off and I flinched, typical me, I hated horror movies, they just seemed like a spooky story you never wanted to hear again.</p><p>When I flinched, Clay squeezed his arm around me a bit tighter, comforting me before releasing his hold, all while seemingly watching the movie. It was quite awkward for me and I spotted Willow smirking at me as she sat next to George. Oh goodness... no... they'd better not be planning... no...</p><p>They couldn't be planning to do something about it right? I was secretly hoping they wouldn't because I knew Willow would be the kind of person to do something about it, it would 'push' me and Clay in the right direction, but in the process, embarrass the life out of me. I grabbed my phone, pulling out of Clay's embrace for a moment, opening up Willow's contact.</p><p>I hid the phone from the man's view behind me and texted Willow who had her phone on her leg.</p><p><b>Me:</b> You'd better not fucking be planning anything bitch<br/><b>Willow:</b> me? how could i do something like that? no, not yet, yall gotta get closer<br/><b>Me:</b> wtf do u mean<br/><b>Willow:</b> SNUGGLE ALREADY EMBER<br/><b>Me:</b> what u mean like lay my head on his shoulder or something stupid like that?<br/><b>Willow:</b> yes. idiot, do it<br/><b>Me:</b> no. not unless i get tired- is this movie almost over?<br/><b>Willow:</b> nope, not even close, go sleep, then ur wake up cuddled next to clay cus i know he wouldnt pull away from someone as pretty as u<br/><b>Me:</b> i aint fucking pretty, but aGH alright, when im tired ill do it<br/><b>Willow:</b> ayyyy go girl<br/><b>Me:</b> this is why i hate u<br/><b>Willow:</b> i love u too &lt;3</p><p>I look over at Willow with a piercing glare and she looks as if she's trying to hold in her laughing fit. I just roll my eyes and continue to watch the movie. I am starting to get tired, my eyelids are starting to close and I couldn't stop them. I glanced over at Layla and then cooed all of a sudden quietly to the rest of the people in the room.</p><p>Over on the other side of the couch, sat Layla with her head laying on Nick's shoulder, fast asleep. Nick's arm was around her and he was asleep with his head rested on her head.</p><p>George just smiled, "Aw... they do like each other don't they? Willow, do you snitch on Layla? I'll snitch on Nick if you do." Willow just chuckled and then grinned evilly. "Haha, yeah, Layla has a tiny crush on our friend, Nick, over there."</p><p>Clay just chuckled slightly, "Mmm... well... I suppose it goes both ways then. They'll be a cute couple huh?"</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, Willow became my worst nightmare. "Just like you and Ember." My mind exploded in that instant and I closed my eyes, my cheeks heating up as if they could burn metal. When I opened my eyes again my glare sliced through Willow and she chuckled awkwardly. I knew I should get her back, but I was literally exploding with so many thoughts I could barely move my body.</p><p>"Mmm..." Clay hums, clearly not knowing how to respond. "Maybe." He answers and I inwardly cringe. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Nothing was worse than this. I sigh, I can't move my knees up to hide my tomato face or anything... what is life?! I let out a forced chuckle.</p><p>"Willow- stop..." I whine, "Just watch the movie..." Willow just chuckles and then nods, turning back just as a jumpscare almost literally made me do the exact same thing with my ankle. Clay chuckles along with them, but I could tell he felt uncomfortable. George took a glance at Clay, it must have had some sort of meaning or something, but I didn't get it.</p><p>My eyelids are drooping again after a moment, and I'm struggling to stay awake as the movie lags on. I see George hesitantly put an arm around Willow and I chuckle. Willow can be scary as fuck, but only on those she knows well and knows she is joking or something. My mind wanders farther and I can't exactly control it.</p><p>Would I like to be with Clay? Or not? Would I rather just sit around and be what I used to be? A star student, a star athlete, but <i>alone?</i> I couldn't exactly tell myself whether or not I wanted a life of loneliness or not. It might be better, but at the same time... Clay could be better. My mental health had improved slightly since I started chatting with Clay, but only slightly, and sometimes that happens with other things as well.</p><p>I had to admit though, being with Clay calmed me, and made me happy. Would I be willing to put up with being alone all the time if I didn't choose Clay? He just seemed like a dream, whether that be on his football team or in my mind. He made me feel important, he made me feel right, and for fucks sake he clearly cares.</p><p>He literally saved me from drowning and was worried about me the whole time. He gave me pain meds and asked me to sit next to him during the movie. I pondered his response to Willow's question. Did he <i>maybe</i> want to be with me? He sounded nervous while he said it, but I can't exactly tell from just a tone of voice.</p><p>Layla and Nick would be great for each other, both are spirited, have hilarious senses of humor, and all sorts of things in common, but I couldn't seem to find much in my own mind. Why was it so hard to imagine me with Clay? It wasn't hard... but at the same time, it was. It made my heart beat faster, and it made me feel as if... I just couldn't explain it.</p><p>My mind wandered until my eyes closed completely and my head lolled from the tiredness, it went towards the way I was leaning... Clay's shoulder came in contact with my head and I just let out a silent sigh. A fit of butterflies was making my stomach feel as if it was going to explode, but I held it in and stayed still.</p><p><span class="u">Clay POV</span><br/>Oh fuck, she just laid on me, she just laid her head on me. I let out a sigh of my own, breathing deeply as I attempted to calm my racing nerves. Willow had done a god fucking job of making everyone feel uncomfortable, and me most of all. Truth be told, I did like Ember in that way, and I was planning to eventually make a move, but I just... I just couldn't. I didn't want to ruin my friendship.</p><p>George smirked at me from across the room as soon as he saw Willow wasn't looking. Then he looked at my phone, gesturing to it, and then picked up his own. Heck- he wants to talk... oh gods.</p><p><b>George:</b> clayy she laid on u awwww<br/><b>Me:</b> ye, so?<br/><b>George:</b> ITS CUTE<br/><b>Me:</b> erm, yeah i know she's cute<br/><b>George:</b> u little bastard, when the girls are gone, we are having a long talk about what u feel with that girl<br/><b>Me:</b> ... i am going to murder u<br/><b>George:</b> i know, i love me too</p><p>Tonight was great, but at the same time, chaotic. I let out a sigh and then turned off the TV when the movie finished and looked at the 4 sleeping individuals in the room: Layla, Nick, Ember, and Willow. I wondered what would happen in the morning when we all realized we slept right next to our crushes...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2114 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Death, A Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mentions of suicide &amp; the death of a family member! EXTREME angst ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>I woke up in a warm embrace and my head laid on something that was beating. My eyes remained closed nevertheless.</p><p>*<em>Lub dub</em>*<br/>*<em>Lub dub</em>*<br/>*<em>Lub dub</em>*</p><p>I stayed silent, comfortable in whatever I was in. My eyes remained closed though while my wits came back to me slowly. Suddenly, I remembered last night. <em>Fuck!</em> I immediately thought and opened my eyes to the morning sun. I glanced down and saw a shirt, it was Clay's.</p><p>Oh, gods, I did cuddle with him last night. I groaned slightly as a bit of my ankle's pain came rushing back. It would probably be like this for a few days. I carefully moved my hands to where Clay wasn't and lifted up my tired figure to gaze around the room.</p><p>Willow and George slept on the couch beside us and Nick and Layla were sitting next to each other comfortably on their phones. I let out a heavy sigh and Layla looked up.<br/>"Good morning sleepyhead, enjoy your beauty rest?" Layla asked, smirking at me with a grin I knew wouldn't be ripped off her face very easily. I just groaned in response and climbed away from Clay's sleeping body. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to clear away the eye crust that had formed throughout the night.</p><p>As soon as I looked up, I carefully shook my head, standing up slowly to avoid dizziness. I held my ankle off the ground, trying to avoid bumping it as best I could. "What time is it?" I ask, trying to clear my still tired mind.</p><p>Nick answered this time, "It's like almost noon, but don't worry, it's the weekend and the break, and you totally just slept with Clay during the night."</p><p>I turn around the glare at the guy, "Don't you dare make me pull up the picture from last night when certain someones were sleeping with their heads on each other. I will." I threaten before starting to limp around. I grab my crutches and lean on them more than usual. My mind clears the best it could in the time frame when Clay starts to move from the couch. I instantly cringe. What do I say to a man I literally just cuddled with all night? What can you even say to react to that?</p><p>I let out a sigh and greeted the man, "Good morning Clay, how are you?"</p><p>Clay yawned loudly, sitting up with his elbows rested on his knees, "Mmm... god, just tired out of my mind. How long ago did you wake up Ember?"</p><p>"Only about 10 minutes ago, not long," I conclude and then let out a heavy sigh as my skin where my crutches were started to ache. I sighed. I hated having an injured ankle, but I guess I have to live with it for a bit.</p><p>He grunts in response and then yawns again before shaking his head and standing up carefully, noticing Willow and George. "Oh my god please tell me someone has a picture of this before Willow kicks my ass later-"</p><p>He was cut off by Nick, "Of course I do dude, she's going to freak, just like George."</p><p>"Oh! Nick, here, look at this cute couple I found." He picks up his phone, clicking around for a moment before turning the phone towards where Nick was sitting. He groans and then Clay proceeds to show me, clearly holding in a couple of laughs.</p><p>I literally die on the spot though. I still thought it was hilarious how Nick and Layla were both denying it, but then this photo comes up and they literally die. I chuckle for a moment, holding in a gigantic wheeze before grinning with a huge smirk planted on my face towards Layla who just sticks her tongue out.</p><p>
  <em>A little later ;)</em>
</p><p>Everyone was finally up, and everyone was denying cuddling with their crushes even though they all saw it and knew it. Self-denial. I bit into the sandwich Clay handed me and chewed until I was done until a grinning Clay came into my view. "Good?" He insists.</p><p>I nod after putting my plate in the sink, "Yes, you are now my official sandwich chef, thank you oh wonderful Dream." I tease, using his nickname. He bursts out laughing and everyone else does too who is standing not too far away.</p><p>Everyone seemed pretty chill for a moment as we all stayed on our phones. Everyone was scouring social media or thinking silently, lost, and zoned out only to be heard by their own thoughts.</p><p>Suddenly, a calling noise from my own phone from the inevitable silence. The caller ID was... my mom. My mom rarely calls me ever, so this was definitely important. My face turns pale and I gulp before standing up carefully and limping away from the rest of the ground as to not disturb them.</p><p>"Mom?" I ask as I answer the call.</p><p>"Ember! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I could reach you, there's something important I need to tell you, but do you have somewhere you could go privately or have some really good friend be there? I just don't want to break you... How about that Clay dude you told me about?" My mom's voice sounds. I had told her about Clay, mostly because I told her I had finally found some more friends and she demanded to know who.</p><p>I wonder why she would want that, but I just reply, "Uh, yeah sure, I'm hanging out with all my friends right now... let me go get him alright, I'll be on mute in case they try and make witty remarks."</p><p>She grunts in response and I just put the call on mute before limping towards the guys again, "Uhm... it's my mom... She says have some sort of friend close... so... who's coming with me for my mom to tell me whatever it is?"</p><p>Clay pipes up immediately, "I will!" Then he stands up, walking over to me and leading us into a back room. I sigh and then unmute on the call.</p><p>"Okay, I got Clay beside me, can I put you on speakerphone, or is this a private thing?"</p><p>My mom responds instantly, "Put me on speaker, it will make it easier and make sense in a bit."</p><p>I just nod and then pull the phone from my ear and click 'speakerphone' and look at Clay with a weirded-out gaze. He stays silent, although clearly listening.</p><p>"Alright, mom, go on ahead."</p><p>I hear a deep sigh, it sounded almost sad... "Alright... Ember, your dad... he finally broke. He uh... took too many of the pills and went peacefully... and left a note..." Her voice was breaking and I felt my own throat clench and Clay seemed silent in his own world.</p><p>"It says, 'To anyone who is concerned, I did this for myself, I couldn't live with my past and had to let go. Tell my beloved to not break and to continue forward, I know she can and will always be watched over from above where I am at peace. Tell my only daughter, Ember, that I love her and that one day she will do amazing things, but only if she doesn't break like me. Continue strong, and remember I love you all, I just couldn't stop it. It was my time.'" Then my mom broke into a soft sob as silent tears formed at the edge of my vision.</p><p>I stayed completely silent, my dad... he was a wondrous man. I grew up with both my parents, they were both wonderful. I always knew my dad as the amazing person he was, a kind spirit with skills beyond any. He had been having some hard time before I moved out, but I never... I never suspected this. My breath was caught in my throat as I choked out a reply.</p><p>"Thank- thank you for telling-telling me, mom... but... I'm-I'm going to go... try and figure this out..." I heard a beep as my mom hung up and then the tears around my eyes started to float down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob.</p><p>I didn't expect that this day was the day that I'd be having to grieve for my own father... I only had good memories with him. He had been an amazing father, an amazing person to look up to, and now he was gone. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder as I held my hands up to my face, covering it up.</p><p>Another hand pulled down my hands and then a warm embrace pulled me in. Clay hugged me close as I cried into his shirt, soaking it with my salty tears. The heartbeat I heard from the morning was again sounding in my ear, but it couldn't comfort me from the lulling sadness that was now tugging at my aching heart.</p><p>A low rumble of Clay's voice sounded close to my ears, "It's alright Ember... it's alright... I can feel your pain. I had to go through it once when my dad died in a car wreck. Was he a good man Ember? Was he?"</p><p>I pulled slightly out of his embrace to look at Clay in the eyes, "He was. He was an amazing man Clay... I remember him teaching me about the hardware on computers, allowing me to fly a plane with him... teaching me to drive, and even he once tried letting me fix an engine on a car..." I trailed off as the memories came flooding back, and the thought of not being able to make any more left me broken even more than before.</p><p>"Hey, hey... it's alright. Remember him as the man who helped you through life, not the one who passed. He lives in your heart forever and nothing can change that." Clay said in a soothing tone. I clung to him tightly, otherwise, I'd be clinging to my knees in pure tears and breaking.</p><p>I shook violently for a moment, "I-I think I should just go home... and... and try and process this." I muttered, carefully pulling out of Clay's hug to walk out into the other room. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks red from all the rubbing. I looked at Willow and Layla and sighed, "Willow? Could I uh... get a ride home?"</p><p>Willow instantly gets up and nods, putting an arm around me, "What's wrong lovely?" She murmurs quietly as we walk towards the door.</p><p>Clay's voice rings out first, "Ember! Wait, can I at least first have your permission to tell the guys?" I just nod, tears forming in my eyes again as I struggled not to break down again.</p><p>He looks over at me and nods, "Call me if you need me Ember, I'll always be here to talk to, I promise."</p><p>I attempt to come up with a witty reply before just closing my eyes and nodding and walking out the door. My ankle banged against the step and kept in a cry of pain, just getting in the shotgun before anyone could question anything.</p><p>Willow gets in the driver's seat and then looks over at me with worried eyes, "What happened Ember?"</p><p>"My, My dad, die-died. He-he took too many pill-pills." I said and that was all it took for Willow to start hugging me tightly. She let me cry for a bit before pulling back and then started driving home.</p><p>My mind wandered, I knew I was going dark now. I decided that I'd have to let my teachers know before anything, otherwise, they'd ask me in school, just causing me to cry more. As soon as I got home, I wrote an email stating everything happening for my teachers.</p><p><b>From:</b> <em>Ember</em><br/><b>To:</b> <em>(Teacher Names)</em></p><p>Hey there, my teachers!</p><p>I wanted to be sure to let you know that I might skip, leave early, or arrive late to some of your classes due to a certain accident that ended with my father dying. I am in grief and will attempt to do my best in all academics, but I cannot promise anything. I do not feel well and probably won't for a while.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Ember</p><p>Then I texted Clay quickly so that he knew if something happened. My mind was going darker than it ever had before, I didn't know right from wrong and could barely comprehend my surroundings at the moment.</p><p><strong> Me:</strong> Hey Clay, I'm not going to be okay for a bit, my mind's going dark and I just need some time alone, I can't let this go easily, it's too hard. If anyone needs to know an update, then just get Willow, she's the only one I think I could stand talking to for a bit, but otherwise, I'm deleting social media and putting my phone on silent until somehow life gets better.</p><p>Even though I know it won't, I thought to myself a final time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2174 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Going Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, I had no motivation for the story, so from this point on, chapters are a lot shorter :)<br/>- Mentions death of a family member</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>
I was not doing well. For the past 3 days, I sat in bed in silence, doing absolutely nothing, trying to come to a conclusion that my dad <i>wasn't</i> dead. He was still alive and well, living with my mom, completely and utterly fine. That's what I wanted anyway, but no matter how much I begged myself to believe it, I knew it wasn't true.</p><p>I only got up to eat, and normally was crying myself to sleep or actually asleep. Willow came in a few times, but I was left alone to my thoughts and denial, depression, and sadness. Nothing could stop it. It felt as if the world itself was coming to an end. I put my phone on silent, but I knew for certain people had been calling or texting me.</p><p>I was crying again when Willow walked in. She had a hairbrush in her hand and tapped my shoulder. My eyes were red and puffy and I couldn't look worse. My hair was a mess.</p><p>Willow spoke softer than a mouse, "Ember... sit up, let me at least brush your hair. Do you want to take a shower or something? You have to do something, it's been a whole three days and literally, everyone is feeling bad for you, but they want to see you and help you, especially Clay."</p><p>Ah, Clay. My mind had been all over him as well, he surely didn't want to know me now. I was only a weak person who couldn't even handle the death of my father. I was nothing, nothing at all to him. Nothing could be right ever again at this point. Slowly I sat up and Willow started sliding the brush through my tangled hair.</p><p>I didn't dare speak once, thinking my voice would only come out as a mere croak. Willow grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face her when she was seemingly done. She lowered her gaze for a moment, not daring to look at me straight in the eyes before she raised it and stared into my eyes, as mine did the same.</p><p>"Look girl, I know it hit you hard, but it's also hitting us hard our best friend doesn't hang out with us and is just sad. We wanna help, but you aren't letting us. Will, you at least text or call Clay? Maybe go to the park and let us all talk? We want to help you and if you just stay here, you can't escape those thoughts lovely. Think about it, then text me alright? At least do something interesting like Minecraft."</p><p>I sigh and then close my eyes, "L-Let's just go to the park, like tomorrow or s-something?" I say, deciding I'll do it merely to appease my friends. "And I'll c-call C-Clay... But only be-because you said-said so."</p><p>Willow rubbed my back a final time before nodding, "Alright honey, I'll come to get you like two hours before so you can still look presentable. Isn't your ankle healed up?"</p><p>"Yeah," I replied and then sighed. "Can you grab my phone, it's over there-" I pointed lazily to a desk across my room where a cellular device was plugged into the wall by the use of a USP charging cable. Willow smiled and then got up from the bed, grabbing my phone and then handing it to me.</p><p>"Let me know if you need anything alright love?"</p><p>I nodded and then Willow went out of the room. I scrolled through my phone silently and then clicked on Clay's contact. I was only doing an audio call, I don't think my puffy eyes could bear to be on camera. Almost immediately, the man picked up and spoke through the phone.</p><p>"Ember! Are doing alright? Wait no that's a stupid question, how are you handling things?"</p><p>Ah, the classic 'wait no that's a stupid question.' It at least cheered my mind slightly to hear the voice of Clay.</p><p>"I'm handling them- alright no, I'm not. I can't even lie to myself. Sounds like tomorrow I'm being forced to go to the park or something... not doing too well. I need something to distract myself." I rambled on.</p><p>He replied in an instant, "How about Minecraft or coding? Those are always fun to me. I'll play with you if you want!" He volunteered, sounding cheerful.</p><p>His joyful mood lifted my own spirits slightly. "Sure," I said, shifting around on the bed. "Want to change to a discord call then?"</p><p>"Yep, let me pull it up on my PC."</p><p>"I'll do the same." For some reason, I was listening to this other fool on the phone. I pulled myself out of the bed and then went over to my PC, opening discord as I threw on my headphones that had a small speaker attached.</p><p>Clay had already called me and I joined the call, hanging up on the audio call on my phone.</p><p>"There," I mumbled.</p><p>"Bedwars? Skywars? Anything Hypixel? Private survival world? Speedrunning?" The man on the other side of the phone inquired.</p><p>I answered, "A private survival world between the two of us sounds fun I suppose." I said, quieter than usual.</p><p>You could almost see the smile planted on his face as he replied. "Sure! I'll start a quick paper server, give me like 5 minutes alright?"</p><p>"Alright," I answered, pulling my knees to my chest seeing as my ankle barely hurt anymore.</p><p>A few minutes later and I was connecting to the sever Clay had set up. He spoke up first, "Is it to your standards, my lady?" I could tell he was trying to be goofy in an attempt to lighten my mood, and it might have worked, slightly anyway.</p><p>I slowly turned my mouse to the side to study the landscape of Minecraft around me. A small smile edged the side of my face, and then I replied to Clay, "Yes, it is," I say, continuing the formal little bit.</p><p>Clay lets out a little joyful laugh and then bounces around me with his lime green character. I had no reason right now not to smile so I bounced and shifted back to him as the universal sign of peace in Minecraft. "Great! Let's get going to get surviving!"</p><p>My smile spreads and I reply with a quick agreement before we both sprint jump over to some trees, getting wood. Clay or, <i>Dream</i> in this case is using his classic speedrunning techniques that apparently he was really good at.</p><p>I couldn't help but feel at least a little bit happier when Clay was around, for some reason he was just <i>calming.</i> I bounded over to a small cave, starting to get some stone when a small hissing came up from behind me.</p><p>I drew in my breath in a gasp and then the hissing was... <i>gone?</i> "Wait what?" I asked aloud, turning around my character in Minecraft only to find a green and white skin looking back at me.</p><p>Clay giggled over the call, the sound enlightening the few happy feelings left inside my wrecked body. "That was close." He commented before going back to mining stone. Why did that set my heart flutter? It shouldn't and yet it did.</p><p>Clay saving me in a video game just made me feel flustered? What is my life anymore... I just let out my breath and then replied with a quick 'thanks' before continuing to mine the stone. I made myself some stone tools and then saw a green Minecraft skin bouncing towards me.</p><p>He shifted and then scrolled through his hot-bar, coming to a Lily of the Valley. He shifted repeatedly and then dropped the flower to me. I smiled again. "My favorite," I murmur under my breath.</p><p>"What was that?" Clay asked. I mentally facepalmed.</p><p>"N-Nothing!" I said quickly, cringing at my own stutter.</p><p>He chuckled slightly and then spoke in a cocky manner, "I'm glad I know your favorite." I just groaned in response.</p><p>"You heard the whole time?! You evil bastard!" I said in a fake angry noise.</p><p>He laughs through the call, but it wasn't a normal laugh, it sounded like a <i>kettle wheeze.</i> So weird. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, for once after 3 days, I had forgotten about the ordeal I had put both my mind and body through.</p><p><span class="u">Clay POV</span><br/>
Her laugh enlightened me beyond anything you might expect. I was glad I could cheer her up at least a little bit, it felt as if it was my duty to ensure she was happy and not sad.</p><p>As we continued to build in the video game world, the life outside it was completely forgotten, all things you might need in real life seemed faintly gone.</p><p>During this time, we built a house that consisted of a garden, kitchen, storage room, and a... bedroom. I whined out again, "Coommeee onnn, just moveee it..." I had been trying to get the woman to move her bed next to my own for the past 5 minutes and she wasn't giving in.</p><p>"Why?" She questioned.</p><p>"Because I want you to," I said plainly. "Don't make me pull matters into my own hands." I threatened.</p><p>She giggled and then seemed to roll her eyes before <i>finally</i> moving her Minecraft bed next to mine. I smiled and then said happily, "Yes!"</p><p>Ember laughed, "You are way too stubborn Clay."</p><p>"I know," I said, taking the critique as a compliment. It can be good or bad you know?</p><p>She sighs after a moment then I hear a slight grumble from somewhere beyond the microphone she used. "I think I'm going to go get some food, cya tomorrow at the park I guess?" She asked.</p><p>I nod, but then realize that she can't see me, and quickly replied, "Yep! Yep! See you there Ember, call me if you need me though!" Then she logged off without another word.</p><p>Ember feeling bad hadn't made me feel too good if I was being honest, but it was fine. I smiled once more, excited for tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1681 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Song of Movation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>
It was the next day and I wasn't excited, at least sort of. After playing Minecraft with Clay yesterday, it heartened my spirits and made my life a bit better. I quickly got dressed and decided I would at least look presentable.</p><p>I put on some ripped jeans that ended just below my knee and decided on a crop-top that was a sky blue color. At least I wasn't going to the park in my pajamas. I slid on some converse before walking off.</p><p>I swiftly opened the door to my room, and for the first time, I was coming outside my room not only just to go to the bathroom or get some food, but to actually go somewhere. I walked down the hallway and spotted Layla and Willow near the door, waiting for me. "Are we ready?" I asked the two girls.</p><p>They looked in my direction and then just stared at me and I shifted in my stance awkwardly before Willow finally burst out, "Nice clothes Ember, yes, now let's go!"</p><p>"Shotgun!" Layla immediately called and I just nodded. I didn't feel like sitting in the front anyway. We all walked out the door and towards the red Nissan car that was parked outside. Willow sat in the driver's seat on the left (cus we're in America :), Layla in the right front, and me in the back. Soon enough, we were off.</p><p>After about 15 minutes of driving, we finally made it to the park and we all stepped out. My eyes were barely open due to the bright rays of the now setting sun. I didn't know it was that late in the day! Well, nothing I could do about it. I glanced around the area and then suddenly spotted a small group of men standing around each other. One about 5 inches taller than the others with wavy dirty blonde hair that I could recognize anywhere.</p><p>Willow and Layla started walking over to them and I followed them from behind. Layla spoke first, "Nick! George! Clay! Over here, idiots!"</p><p>The 3 men turned around and stopped their conversation before spotting the girls before them. "Layla!" Nick said happily and walked over. I looked over at Layla and just smirked slightly. God, they would be a cute couple...</p><p>George and Willow greeted each other and Clay walked over to me. I looked up towards his face and smiled slightly. "Hi Clay," I said, greeting the man.</p><p>Clay smiled back and then said, "Hi Ember, how are you?"</p><p>"Could be better, but not that bad," I replied curtly. He smiled and then grabbed my hand.</p><p>"Come on Ember! All the boys chose to hang out with their- fuck, nope not gonna say it, but whatever! Come on!" He said, grabbing my hand in his own and dragging me across the concrete and onto the grass. I just laughed a little, running to keep up with the tall, green-eyed boy.</p><p>We climbed a hill and then he somehow magically pulled out a blanket he must have been carrying and then laid it out, letting go of my hand. Then he looked up at me and sat down, "Join me," was all he had to say before I sat down next to him on the blanket. We sat in complete silence until his hand grabbed my own again and my breath hitched slightly.</p><p>Then he pulled out his phone and turned on a song, it... it sounded nice enough. He looked over at me as the sun got lower in the sky. The music played softly into my ears as I stared at Clay as well. He was a literal Dream...</p><p>(Live Like a Warrior by Matisyahu)<br/>
<i>Feel like the world don't love you<br/>
They only want to push you away<br/>
Some days people don't see you<br/>
You feel like you're in the way</i></p><p>
  <i>Today you feel as if everyone hates<br/>
Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes<br/>
You do good, they want great<br/>
No matter what you give they still want to take</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Give your love and they throw it back<br/>
You give your heart they go on attack<br/>
When there's nothing left for you<br/>
Only thing that you can do, say</i>
</p><p>I couldn't help but find some of this song relating to my own life in a way. It seemed true enough, was that why he chose this song? I sighed and then continued listening as the chorus started to play.</p><p>
  <i>Today, today, live like you wanna<br/>
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire<br/>
Fight like a warrior</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Today, today, live like you wanna<br/>
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire<br/>
Live like a warrior</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There some things you should let go, there only gonna pull you down<br/>
Just like weight on your shoulder they are only gonna make you drown<br/>
We all swing high, we all swing low<br/>
We all got secrets people don't know<br/>
We all got dreams we can't let go<br/>
We want to brave, don't be afraid<br/>
Noo</i>
</p><p>God, if I could just cry right now I would. It was as if there was a real motivation to live now, it was out of my control, my dad dying was out of my control, and I guess I might have to live as I wanna...</p><p>
  <i>Today, today, live like you wanna<br/>
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire<br/>
Fight like a warrior</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Today, today, live like you wanna</i><br/>
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire<br/>
Live like a warrior
</p><p>As the song continued to play, I just sighed, closing my eyes and squeezing my hand within Clay's. When the final notes played out, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked over at Clay once again and opened my eyes to reveal the beautiful boy beside me.</p><p>The sun started to set over the horizon as Clay opened his mouth to speak, "You need to live like a warrior Ember, I know you're hurting, but it's out of your control. Let yesterday burn, and live today like you want to. It's your life and you can't just let it go." I listen closely to every word said by the male in front of me, each sentence, word, syllable brought more meaning to me.</p><p>Tears started to well up in my eyes, but they weren't sad, they were pure happiness. Clay looks at me and then lets out a wholehearted little laugh, "Noooo... you weren't supposed to cry..." He grabbed my head carefully with his hands and pulled me into his chest which I gratefully accepted.</p><p>"I know..." I mumbled. "But I can't stop! You- I... I will do just that Clay..." My tears soon stop, and although I may have slightly dampened Clay's shirt, he clearly didn't care.</p><p>After a bit, he holds my hand and helps me to stand up. I smile and look into his bright green emerald eyes. "Come to dinner with me sometime yeah?"</p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date tough guy?" I asked, smirking slightly. His face turns a tomato red and he rubs the back of his neck and chuckles.</p><p>"Perhaps..."</p><p>I smile back and then reply, "Then I'd love to Clay, let me know of a date and time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1263 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Ember POV</span><br/>I woke up the next day, groaning. Fall break was over and I had to go to classes. I think I had finally gotten over my depressed time, most of that was caused because of Clay's little thing he did in the park. I loved it.</p><p>As I walked into the computer class, a little later than usual, I saw that nearly everyone was there. I sighed, these people were probably already sus of me. I was never this late, even if it was early. I rolled my eyes before going to the back of the room like normal. 5 minutes later and Dream walked in, I liked calling him that because he literally was a Dream come true to me. Kind, compassionate, loving, and good at recognizing his strengths. He smiled as he saw me already there and then proceeded to sit in the seat right next to me as the professor began.</p><p>The rest of the class was quite boring because Clay and I worked so hard on the project everyone was still struggling to do, we had already completed it, sent it in and now awaited a grade. I sighed, closing my laptop, unable to focus without losing my goddamn mind. After about an hour, the class was finally over and I had about an hour and a half until I had to go to Cross Country, but this time I wouldn't be leading, the lazy ass woman had finally decided to arrive.</p><p>It wasn't uncommon in this college to find students leading classes, in fact, it was very common. Our coach could barely run 3 miles at a 9-minute pace, that's why she gave the lead over to me so that everyone can actually work for something above them.</p><p>I hung out at a bench for the rest of the time before setting my things in my car and walking to the meet. The coach was already there and, surprisingly, the football coach as well. This looks sus... I walk over, greeting everyone in the normal manner, looking at Tubbo for a bit, "Hey how's training that football boy going for you bee boy?" Bee boy, yes, Tubbo loved bees, bees loved him and so the nickname bee boy evolved.</p><p>"Oh it's great Ms. Ember! Tommy is a very nice boy! I enjoy hanging out with him!" Tubbo says in his normal happy demeanor.</p><p>I smile and then nod, coming up on Willow and Layla. "Hey, girls, how we doin?"</p><p>Willow just lets out a small grunt, and Layla was the one to explain, "Em, the coach wants you, both of them."</p><p>I sighed and then nodded silently, walking over to the two coaches. Then I noticed a 3rd person, Clay. Oh god, this wasn't going to be good, was it? I could feel it in the air.</p><p>My coach spoke first, "Ember! Good to see you, we wanted to speak to you of the plan for today's meet." I nodded once to signal I understood, feeling a bit short next to the others who were all taller than me (except Coach Amelia hAH), but it was funny to see that Clay was taller than everyone in the small group. My coach continued to speak, "Clay and you will lead the whole group, through cross country practices and then football preparation. Not actual football though, sorry Clay, unless you do it alone," She chuckled a bit at the end.</p><p>Clay chuckled and then nodded, "Coach, this cool with you?" He asked, turning to his football coach with arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"Yes Dream, make sure to keep our guys moving, they need to be able to run forever," The football coach explained. Clay grunted once to signal they understood and the two coaches sat down on the bench. Lazy mother fuckers.</p><p>I sighed and then faced Clay, speaking, "Shall we call them together I guess?" I felt a bit... uncomfortable? Not uncomfortable, just uneasy because of the 'date' thing.</p><p>"You want to, or me?" He inquired, smiling warmly. </p><p>"Uhh... you have a louder voice... so..." I explained, avoiding his direct eye gaze.</p><p>I was cut off by him yelling for everyone to gather in an orderly fashion so they could explain what was happening. I rubbed the side of my arm as everyone's attention turned towards the two people in front, but then closed my eyes a moment, regaining my composure, and spoke.</p><p>"Today we will be doing the football teams practice and warmup session and then doing a 5 mile run at a 10-minute pace. I know it's a lot slower than what you normally get, but we'll continue past here and hurry it up because we can't neglect our practices for these nerds."</p><p>Dream smiled, "And we'll do a few play rundowns as well," He added on. I nodded and then waved for them to all follow me a moment, so we could stretch and do these football dudes' weird warmup thing.</p><p>Clay stepped forward a bit and then lifted his arm, and waved for everyone to follow him to the football place, the best place to do all this. Sure it wasn't an exciting running track, but it would work well enough. I followed close behind the tall man.</p><p>When we made it into the field, everyone spread out across the field, getting ready for it. I got on my stomach in the pushup position, waiting for Clay to begin. He got down a moment after connecting a speakerphone up properly, laid down near him.</p><p>"Alright, guys! We're going for 30! Players, you know what the fuck you're doing," Clay said through the speakerphone.</p><p>A slight sound of someone yelling 'language' went up in the air and I laughed. Bad, or Darryl, we nicknamed him Bad, but he's actually like really good. Doesn't swear and yells at everyone who does it, and always gets the best grades.</p><p>"1!" Clay yelled, ignoring the comment. We all pushed off the ground and then fell back down, catching ourselves before we fell. Everyone continued in this fashion until we finally all reached number 30 for pushups. The cross country people pretty much just laid there and the people who were football players were all just laughing their heads off at how much they struggled.</p><p>"Situps next! 30! Then we'll repeat!" Clay called.</p><p>I literally groaned aloud. My limps do not deserve this treatment. Everyone pretty much just pogs through the pain, and we ended up doing a couple of new exercises as well, such as mountain climbers and squats, which weren't as bad because they deal with our legs.</p><p>We were finally done and I was starting to sweat, but I was ready. "My god, I am so glad that's over," I panted.</p><p>Clay laughs, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad! I bet everyone for us is excited we actually did a full warm-up."</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I stood up and finally called everyone over, "Everyone pair with your partner for this whole thing and follow behind! If you think you both can go faster, then go, but remember! 5 miles, 25 laps! Don't you dare cut corners!"</p><p>Groups of 2 started running off and I face down Clay, "How fast you want to go this time?"</p><p>He smirks, and then speaks, "Fast as you normally do, it's high time I just stop whining about it." Now there's an answer I wasn't expecting. My eyes widen slightly but soon return to normal as I smirk.</p><p>"Come on then slowpoke," I say teasingly before setting off at my normal pace, Clay turning up at my side after a moment. He was clearly going to try hard this. After about 7 laps, he was breathing heavily, but still going on, of course, I was breathing heavily, but I was gonna be fine because I had trained.</p><p>I smile warmly at the boy whose sweat by now is sliding down his forehead. "Hey, congrats, you've officially run a 7-minute mile, but I can tell you're dying, slow it down a bit yeah? Don't want to push too hard, may seem good, but it had complications later."</p><p>He breathed out once and then nodded, slowing down gradually. I slowed down as well, jogging at his side.</p><p>Everyone continued at whatever pace they wanted for a while.</p><p>
  <i>18 laps later</i>
</p><p>Clay slipped onto the ground, sitting down to catch his breath as I hunched over my knees. We were the only two finished, everyone else still running around to finish their 5 miles.</p><p>As the sun shone upon the football field, my sweating skin glinting, almost glowing in the sunlight beaming down upon Clay and I. I spotted Clay staring for a moment, and as soon as I looked at him, he shifted his gaze to the ground. "You're beautiful," He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.</p><p>I blush red, and his cheeks soon follow as we avoid each other's gaze, still stealing small glances at each other.</p><p>After everyone completed the exercise, just as I was about to walk to the car with the girls, he calls me over, and I couldn't just continue walking. No! That's rude. He waved as he ran over, the other boys looking slightly at us.</p><p>"How about next Friday for that date?" He asks.</p><p>"Oh. Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1560 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. DISCONTINUED - Sorry <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, amazing people! I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this fanfiction due to a lack of motivation. It is a pretty easy-to-understand ending as well, which I'll be sharing in a moment.</p><p>I thank you all for the comments, kudos, and anything else, it means a lot to me. I started this fic, but I'm not going to end it, anyone is free to write it themselves, but here is the plan I had for it:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(DO NOT READ BELOW THIS LINE IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR HOW THE REST OF THE STORY WOULD HAVE WENT)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter would have been "The Date." In this, Ember and Clay would have gone on a simple date to a 'fancy-ish restaurant. They'd have a few chats about themselves, and basically, that was about it.</p><p>The chapter after that would have been "Electric Sparks." After the date, they'd go to the hill in the park where Clay sang that song that made her feel better after the death of her father. They'd watch the stars for a bit, before having the classic staring into each other's eyes and then the kiss under the moonlight.</p><p>"Awkward," is the next chapter in which neither of them knows where their relationship stands. Their computer programming assignment is turned in and the teacher is very impressed at the amazing way they work together. Ember finally would break and tell Willow and ask for advice, the chapter would have ended with the two beginning the conversation to talk.</p><p>"Together As One," Clay finally decides to fucking man up and ask Ember to be his girlfriend, she'd accept, and then they'd tell their friends, and then yeah, happy couple, end of the story.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2163 Words<br/>(note- this is being transferred from wattpad cus its stupid now lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>